Why did I come here?
by Izzy143
Summary: The Cullen family and Bella doing crazy hilarious stuff together. As running through walls throwing Bella out windows and throwing bowling balls at Jasper! So read on people if you want a good laugh.


Bella POV

"Lalalalalala! I'm happy, I'm happy!" (Bangs into Jasper.) "Ow! I'm hurting I'm hurting!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Emmett going to take me bowling."

"OOOOOH! I wanna go to! Can I come? Please! Pretty please with some coordination on top!"

"Sure you can come Jasper!"

"Yaaaay I'm happy, I'm happy!" (Skips away). Ok then.

Emmett walks in. "You ready Bella?"

"Yea I'm ready. Oh by the way, Jaspers coming too."

"Yaaay! Now I have real compition I mean other then you of course."

"Its ok Emmett I know what you mean, but Jaspers gonna crush you, and I always bet on Alice."

"Bella I'm crushed. Good practice for how you're going to feel after Jasper beats you at bowling."

"Let's see who is laughing last Bella."

"BRING IT EMMETT!"

"COME ON YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" Emmett yelled back.

"Emmett don't encourage her!"

"SHUT UP JASPER!"

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE EMMETT!" I yelled at him.

"No I'm okay."

"Yea me to.

STOP CALMNG ME DOWN JASPER!"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS IM LISTENING TO MY AMAZING PIANO PLAYING!" Edward yelled from upstairs.

"So you ready to go Bella?"

"Yea"

Jasper walked in. "Guys are we going yet"

"Yea were going."

"Hey Emmett I'll race you there!" Jasper yelled.

"Your on."

"Ready. Set. Go!" I yelled. They both flew out of the kitchen and Emmett ran through the wall on the second floor. Me and Jasper slowly walked over to the now broken wall and looked down at Emmett.

"Uh oh."Me and Jasper at the same time

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT ESME'S GOING TO KILL US!" Jasper yelled at Emmett who was already at the car. Esme walked down the stairs.

"Shit! Emmett catch Bella!" Jasper yelled.

"What! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Before I could say anything Jasper picked me up and threw me out the new hole Emmett made in the wall. Emmett caught me and ran to the car. Jasper was right behind him running too. Emmett nearly threw me in the back seat.

Edward was sooooo going to kill them if he ever found out. Emmett jumped in the drivers seat and Jasper in the back seat with me.

"Go Emmett Go!"

"Why is it such a big deal."

"Well, me Jasper and Edward normally fix anything before Esme can see it which most of the time doesn't work out the way we planned and she finds out. When she finds out she flips out then tells Carlisle."

"You don't want to get Carlisle mad" Jasper said.

"Yea he throws microwaves Emmett said. Then we hate him and throw something back. . . . . . . and then he. . . . . . Well Edward will get mad if we told you."

Man whats so bad about Carlisle.

"Its not like I'm going to tell him."

"Okay fine, Well when Esme's upset Carlisle's Upset, when Carlisle's upset were all scared for our lives. So anyways when he gets really mad he takes us to an island. The same one everytime. Then strands us there. Where there is no animals. EVER!"

Whoa Carlisle's a maniac.

Seriosly?

No Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

But he does get really mad and throws micorwaves and were all scared for our lives, Jasper said.

Oh, Well are we still going bowling? I asked. Probably a stupid question. We were probably going to alaska for all I knew.

Are you kidding? I wouldnt miss it for the world! I love bowling!

About five minutes later we pulled up at this place called Polar Bowlar. Wow thats a stupid name for a bowling place. When I got in it was actually really cool. Literary! Everything looked like ice! Even the bowling balls and the lanes! It was soooo cool! We all went up to the counter.

Two 20 pound balls and one eight pound.

Hey I yelled. Yea your probably right. I heard Emmett laugh. Yea with anything hevier then eight I would probably kill me or someone around.

We went to our lane and we just happend to get lane thirteen. Oh great more bad luck then I need. Emmett put me up first. . . . .Jerk.

I went up to the lane and threw the ball. . . . . . . . . . Backwards. . . . . . . at Jaspers head. I was so embarresed. Emmett was hestericle laughing, Jasper was rubbing the part of his head that I hit and I was turning redder and redder by the second.

Hey Bella you should join the circus. Jasper said.

Why.

Because you could put a red backround behind you and be the human camilion!

Now Emmett was on the floor hesterical laughing. I took my ball rolled it and it hit two pins. Then I got a gutter ball. At the end of the game the score was 77, 227, and 250 Jasper won.

Ha Told you! I yelled at Emmett.

Shut up. . . . . . it was only fifty points he mumbled. Yea but he still one. Why are you the one gloating for my win. Jasper said. I dont know I like gloating to Emmett because he is such a pain.

Oh i see.

AND WHAT IF YOU DON'T HALE Emmett yelled.

ummmmm I do i guess said Jasper.

Do not! Do to! Not To Not to!!

SHUT UP!! I yelled! They both stoped and stared at me.

I never heard Bella yell SHUT UP!! before. Emmett said.

Would you stop yelling Emmett?

NO!! NO I WONT

**Sigh**


End file.
